A generic search system as well as a generic method is known from WO 2012/107171 A1. The basic intention of such a two-part search system is in that mobile communication terminals, preferably in the form of smart phones, PDAs, etc., can be used as user interface device, thereby considerably increasing the distribution of such search systems for the search of buried persons, in particular for the search of avalanche victims. Therein, it is to be taken into account that basically the location of any type of objects, thus, persons and/or items, can be performed such as for example in case of disaster, upon earthquakes and building collapses, but also to detect persons in panic situations and for example to retrieve escaped children.
Therein, the radio device in particular assumes the functions of transmitting, receiving as well as signal conditioning, while the user interface device in particular assumes the functions of complex calculations, of presentation as well as of sensor technology. A comparable search system is sold by the Girsberger Elektronik AG, Mountain Rescue Technology, Oberdorfstrasse 7, 8416 Flaach, Switzerland, under the designation ARS457.
The two-part configuration of a system for the search of buried persons further offers the advantage that the receiving electronics disposed in the radio device can be operated spatially remotely from the user interface device. Thereby, the sensitivity of the at least one antenna is improved since EMI interferences, which can impair the antenna function and in particular are generated by the optionally present display or the processor of the user interface device, have less effect. In addition, greater and more sensitive antennas can be used since for example with arrangement of the radio device on a waist belt or in a backpack, more installation space is available and weight increase optionally associated with larger antennas is also hardly perceived as disturbing.
However, how it has become apparent, the search with a known generic search system takes longer than with known one-piece search apparatuses. In particular in view of the fact that only a very scarcely dimensioned time window is available in rescue of buried persons such that already a delay of rescue of few minutes can decide on life and death, the object of the present invention is in improving a generic search system and a generic method, respectively, such that a more effective search, that is a search with reduced expenditure of time, is allowed.